User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Blake Richards page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 01:44, 29 October 2012 Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/9/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) blank coding Not sure if you still needed one for a Heph kid, but it was on my list off things to do so :) if you don't like it or don't want it, let me know I'll stick it in the up for grabs section. here's the link to the coding Lott's group There's some important updates regarding how individual histories for Lott's group (unless lott already told you), see here. Thanks. Prize clarification I'd like to ask a couple of questions regarding your prizes because I am uber confused on where you got some of them or where you used them >.< # Which character did you use your 1 god rp on? Did you get this 1 god rp from adopt a Newb or is it from another contest? # Which characters did you use the 4 power ups on? Where did you get the 4 early power ups? # Have you decided on which prize from the Broken Truce will you be using? If you have already decided, kindly inform me on what it is and if you have already used it. # It says you have 4 god rps from adopt a Newb then another 2 god rps from the same program. You only have 5 newbs who have gone past L1 so where did you get the other god rp? # Did you use your 2 power ups from Battle of the Bands contest? # 1 god rp for getting 2nd place in BC contest... is this the god rp which you used? # Have you decided on which prize(s) from the Award Ceremony, Reaping match and Tribune Contest you will be getting? If you have already decided, kindly inform me of what they are AND if you have used any of them. *takes a deep breath* >.< So many questions..... Kindly reply as soon as possible. rp Who and where? RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) re:rp sure you post on mio. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC) >..< Help? You wouldn't be able to revert pages would you? I accidentally pressed edit on Mio's page and it went all haywire. I could fix it buuuuuut if you could or someone else could revert that'd be REEEAAALY great >..< -- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's cool posted. But still can you revert Mio Sato's page back pleeaaase >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) re: Oh okay and thanks XD RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Posted. Hey wasn't I helping you wit your char personaities and stuff? Did we ever finish? RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) That's good. Are any other chars boring you? and Posted RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. and Posted RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) posted RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) fixed RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) posted RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Our RP Hey Hydro. I was just thinking, it's not that fair that Logan has to go up against Icarus and Eddie, so Wind said he would be willing to give me backup. This is the character he said he would use: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Elixabeth_Oslo I hope you ae okay with it. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 06:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) uhh first off sorry for bothering and second for being incative and third for being me!! (brain:hahah me:you finally get a joke yey for me!..wait a sec thats an insult....I hate you..) anyhow uhh I'm just gonna say can we rp cait and will breaking up? cause I saw he is single? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Prize Clarification AGAIN So, I'm still waiting for your reply regarding your prizes.... >.> Your fault for not being organized :P Loool That's like saying you hate bach for being OCD :P Crossover team one For at least putting in a good effort an trying to keep the mission alive, you may have a prize for your efforts. Crossover team two For your efforts on crossover team two, you may also have a prize will now :) (UTC) Badge Even though you're HYDRO I guess you're my friend, so here. I guess I forgot his one.. *eyeroll* Nala posted on nala. i cant go on chat right now. btw: listening to "right in" by skrillex XP Cuz chu are mah friend Here you go ^~^ Chat But..but ;~; I'm not yet done with my homework >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Maya_Jamison This is my claim. What do you think? Thanks again! itwasred-and-yellow-and-green-and-brown (talk) 02:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) yeah yeah I know soo I just want to know her status cause...you know.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:50, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Sorry, Hydie, vacationing in Cali. It may be a while until I post because the editor on my iPad is crap. Re: Challenge Would it kill you to use headers when messaging me? >.> Challenge accepted. Forest Arena. Warning though, I might not be able to post on Wednesday and Thursday. Challenge Posted....... I honest to goodness feel like I'm doing bad >.< Re: Hmmm Broken? Ri? Oh h I know, Bach! >:D :P sig Your sig coding takes up a lot of lines, and should be in templates Hydro, can u change Alysa and Tony's relationship status in the wb?? Template:AlysaW!!! :3 :) --Artaddict4eva (talk) 04:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Le rp Posted :) 07:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) The Badge }} Posted 21:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) bye yeap. going to canadia. just wanna say g'night and gonna miss you. also, ASK MINX IF WE CAN SHARE MODELS OR NAHT >:D anyway, <3~ Sig I got cha covered, can I use a different picture? I was going to use it for myself, but I think you'll like it better. :D Rp Posted 11:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) O.o hydro, don't know wtf you did or why, but your sig now has two sigs, one of which links to slay's shit.... Having a template isn't the problem dude, there's literally two sigs, in one sig, like your old sig and the new sig, but the new sig links to slay's shit, so you need to fix it, cuz it's messing up pages where it was used... >.> so just so you know, aside from the verbal, first and second warning, due to the amount of sex rp's that we keep finding, with you at the centre, I'm adding final warning, and Eddie is on lock down, seriously dude, wtf were you thinking, pussy, erection, etc etc etc, that's so not censoring. DEMON AND ANGEL GET BACK ON CHAT!!! We need to talk >.< Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 01:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Quest Post on quest please. :) Status Change This is just to confirm that you're, indeed, now a semi-active user. >.< Also, if you are, have you placed the template on ALL characters? Sig Can you fix your sig or use another until you fix it? It's affecting the counts on voting pages. signature I've updated your signature by replacing your font tags with span tags, as font tags mess up updated coding and will soon stop working altogether. If you have any questions feel free to ask, Daniel's model Yah, we can share Daniel's model :3 --District3 (talk) 07:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation So I'm just going around double checking that what we have listed on the User/Characters forum for you is still accurate. Please message me back confirming this, if you're able to, or with any changes that need to be made (or if you're feeling adventurous you could even make the changes yourself and then let me know you fixed it). Camp: #Jaime Alvarez (Hypnos, Head Counselor) #Drake Cooper (Hecate) #Michel Breeze (Poseidon, Head Counselor) #Jaylen Sykes (Apate, Lt. Counselor) #Ricky Lee (Melinoe) #Takeshi Jin (Cybele) #Riley Bennett (Aristaeus, Head Counselor) #Chase Stein (Deimos) #Humberto Lopez (Hephaestus) #Tony Romero (Pandia) #Hunter Kelly (Asteria) Minor: #Miles Holt (Aeolus, Other) #Adam Solarius (Apollo, Other) #Bryan Castillo (Fire Spirit) #Rex (Automaton) BC: #Danny Wilson (Child of Ariadne, Member of Civitas Popularis) #Kenny Dawson (Child of Momus, Member of Ortu Justitiae) Kindly also confirm the following: Spots: Traded *1 BC spot for Camp Received *5 from Adopt a Newb *1 from Broken *1 from Bachie! xD *1 from A Matchmaking Event of a Lifetime *1 from Az *1 from Slay *1 from Bow Prizes: (Kindly tell me on which characters you used your 4 power ups and god rp) Given Away *2 power ups (from Battle of the Bands contest; given to Onyx) Used *One god rp *Four power ups Turned to Minor *Won the Battle of the Bands Contest, used on Adam *Won the Reaping, used on Thomas Unused prizes *1 prize from Broken Truce *4 god rps from Adopt a Newb *3 power ups from Adopt a Newb *1 god rp for getting 2nd place in BC contest *1 prize from Award Ceremony *1 prize from Reaping match *1 prize from Tribune contest *2 prizes from LL3 Newbs: Current: *Choco Past: *Gunter *Dolph *Fate *Wolf *Dolf Other chars: Left BC #Eddie Bennett (Child of Zelus, Member of Veritum Unitum) Dead *Frank Stark (Nike) Up for Adoption *Luke Baxter (Astraeus) Left Camp *Will Harper (Mnemosyne) *Travis Nash (Themis) *Charles Lancaster (Thanatos) Others *Has permission to rp Caos Gray It would be very much appreciated if you replied as soon as possible and with utmost honesty. Thank you. Re: And the prizes? That question was asked ages ago yet you have given me no answer to it. Yeah W/e. Do you plan on answering the question? Because if you don't then we have no way of knowing which characters you used prizes on and, when we don't know that and people realize that said characters are not due to have their powers yet, it could get messy. Link Link them to me? And before you go apeshit on me about "doing it myself", I'd like to remind you that I'm currently messaging ALL the users in the user/char forum and thus, don't have all the time in the world.